


Second Date

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't written het in ages forgive me, Morning After, References their 'we totally fricked' dialogue in Rev, and their DLC convo, bc come on guys, ish, they totally fricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of their LITERALLY CANON dinner date. They might've made out. They probably compared biceps. They're totally going to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> *points to revelations* THEY DID THE DOOOOOO

In one's adult life, Ryoma was certain it was required that you made a few decisions you may or may not find dumb later in order to say you truly lived. And until this point, he was certain he'd made enough stupid decisions to fill a library and a half, just by virtue of being the boneheaded eldest prince of Hoshido, who had his whole life open to make stupid decisions and say stupid things. He had all the privilege the Dawn Kingdom could grant, given to one very stubborn boy whose idea of seeing if things worked was either hitting it with a rock or shoving it in his mouth. A few weeks back, Ryoma would've been certain just his boyhood escapades were enough to say he was really living.  
  
But then again, a few weeks back was a different time. If you'd told him then that, in a little over a fortnight, he'd have traveled to Cheve, masqueraded as a general of the Chevois Resistance (also named Ryoma), got treated to dinner and drinks by the Resistance's small, blonde, axe-toting leader, and woken up the next morning half-dressed and hanging off her bed, he'd have raised an eyebrow and asked if you were alright.  
  
And yet, there he was.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't remember the last night, because he certainly did, and it wasn't that he regretted much of what he'd done, because he certainly didn't, but the weight of all that had transpired had just now caught up to him like that time he'd crashed into one of the tall shelves in the library and could only stare stupidly as the top, which was a good five feet above his head at the time, came down lower and lower with its surrender to gravity.  
  
Ryoma blinked. His arm and leg were dangling off the unmade bed. There was a foot near his cheek, aptly positioned so that should its owner choose, she could kick him in the face. Deciding that was not something he wanted to happen, Ryoma sat up.  
  
His head swam. Whatever it was they drank in Cheve, it was hells of a lot stronger than what he'd been allowed in Hoshido. He had half a mind to call for Saizo to grab him some water, before he remembered neither Saizo nor Kagero were anywhere near Cheve. Right, he recalled. That had happened.  
  
He blinked again, looking to his bedmate. He'd struck up quite a friendship with Scarlet, if it could be called that now, so it wasn't even that he minded last night being with her, of all people. She was very unlike any of the other women he'd ever met, though not in any way that was better or worse, just different. She was short and tanned and freckled with thighs that could crush a man's head, and an appreciatively well-toned torso and arms from swinging her hammer around. She also had a cute laugh that was half-chuckle and half-snort, and the most endearing little snore Ryoma had ever heard. And besides all of that, Scarlet was a highly capable warrior and excellent company. They'd had a very long and interesting conversation over dinner, at least before the bandits had shown up.  
  
Yes, there was dinner. And then there were bandits, and then the perhaps ill-advised drinking contest. They stumbled back to base. They may have made out. Ryoma vaguely remembered discussions of workout methods and comparing biceps. (He was certain he had won in terms of diameter, but they'd had to put off the lifting contest for another, less-drunken time.) Really, it was all a blur, but he was sure he didn't regret any of it.  
  
And yet, he had to wonder. What in the nine Hells had he done?  
  
He didn't have time to ponder any further than that. Scarlet yawned and stretched, uncurling like a cat (or perhaps a wyvern) waking from a nap, pulling herself to a seated position on the bed. Ryoma watched from his side as she rubbed her eyes, little freckled nose scrunching one way and then the other as she worked her stiff jaw, running her tongue over her teeth and working the heady morning taste out of her mouth. Then she blinked blearily, focusing on Ryoma.  
  
"G'morning," she grunted, as if half-clothed bedmates were an ordinary sight for her in her mornings. (Ryoma did not dwell on those implications.)  
  
"Good morning," he replied. "You look like you slept well."  
  
"I feel like I slept well," she admitted, cracking her neck. "How about you?"  
  
Ryoma shrugged. "It would've been better sober."  
  
"Said nobody ever," Scarlet snorted. "But it was a fun night."  
  
"Do you do that often?" Ryoma had to ask. "Wake up next to other people, I mean."  
  
Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Not sure I like what you're implying," she began. "But no, I don't. I just take these things in stride. Besides, I bet you would've fallen trying to get back to your bunk last night."  
  
"True," Ryoma grumbled.  
  
"We should do that again sometime," Scarlet decided, scooting closer to him. "Hopefully without the bandits this time."  
  
"I pity any poor fools that may try," Ryoma admitted. "Considering how you went at them like they'd just murdered your parents."  
  
Scarlet stuck her tongue out. "Hey, I take my dinner dates very seriously, I'll have you know!"  
  
"I'll believe it," Ryoma chuckled. A second try didn't sound that bad, even if it was a little improper.  
  
Besides, he figured. It was Scarlet. He could make an exception to propriety for her.

**Author's Note:**

> it is exactly 12:49 AM and i have school tomorrow but i found their DLC dialogue and well i just couldn't help myself so i word vomited this in like an hour


End file.
